A Perfectly Normal Day Turned Awry
by brigadieretiennegerard
Summary: Watson gets a telegram one morning and what started as a normal day, quickly turns awry as the horror unfolds. Watson feels like he is to blame for what has happened, is he? Chapter Six has now been uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the dining room to find my dear and lovely wife Mary sitting at the table in the middle of eating her breakfast

"Good morning John, do sit down and eat." Mary said kindly, motioning to the empty seat and table place where there was already food waiting for me.

I took a seat. Breakfast was my least favourite meal of the day, as far as I was concerned it was boring and repetitious. No wonder Holmes rarely took breakfast. Mary and I talked about the day ahead of us, I would have to go to work soon at my surgery; something which I was slightly dreading. Mary was in the midst of talking about meeting one of her friends for lunch when there was a light tap at the door.

"Come in I said." our housekeeper Jane walked over to me holding a note.

"There's a telegram for you sir." She said handing me the paper.

" Thank you" I said.

"Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No thank you Jane, thats all for now." She nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I opened the note and looked at it. What I saw on the page made my heart stop, and filled me with a strong sense of dread and fear.

"Oh God." I whispered quietly looking up from the telegram.

"Whatever is the matter John?" Mary asked with a look of concern written on her face.

"It's Holmes." I said the words catching in my throat and my voice trembling.

A/N: please review if you get the chance. Next chapter should be posted very soon, hopefully. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever is the matter John?" Mary asked with a look of concern written on her face.

"It's Holmes." I said the words catching in my throat and my voice trembling. "Lestrade says they found him in a dilapidated old building, he's badly injured and it seems as though he might have been kept there for a month." My voice trembled as I spoke."Oh god, if I had only been a better friend, I should have gone to visit him more often, and I should have known something was wrong when I hadn't heard from him for months. But I was so busy!"

"John, you must go to him at once, I will send word to your surgery that you will not be in today." I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and John one more thing." I looked up at Mary with tear filled eyes.

"It will be okay John, and it's not your fault."

I ran down into the street and frantically hailed a cab, I gave the driver the address and we were off in a flash. I soon reached the destination and I leapt out of the cab. I took in my surroundings, and tried to calm down. I saw a man motioning to me from across the street, I immediately recognized the man as none other than Lestrade. I rushed over to meet him. When I finally looked at him up close I noticed a disturbed look in his eyes, something that had not been there before. I had never seen the inspector more shaken, but I suppose the same went for me.

"This way Doctor." Said the inspector his face grim. I followed him down a long hallway, and down a flight of stairs to the basement that opened up into a large room, In one of the corners of the room there lay my friend.

"They were just about to take him to the hospital." Lestrade stated. "He is alive but in a terrible state."

"Did you catch the man who did this to him?"

"Yes Doctor he is locked up behind bars now."

"Good." I nodded and walked quickly over to my friends side. I took in the sight that was Holmes. His clothing and face was covered in blood, his skin a mess of cuts and bruises.

The police officers and doctor moved over to the side immediately. My friend's eyes opened slightly as I approached him and he stared up at me his eyes blank and troubled. A look of shock appeared on his face.

"Watson, is it really you?" He asked his voice weak and cracked.

"Yes Holmes, it is me."

"Oh thank goodness Watson, Lestrade told me you were fine, but I wasn't so sure that he was telling the truth." He moved his arm slightly, and a look of pain crossed his features.

"Wait just a second Holmes, I'll be right back." I walked over to Lestrade who was standing and observing everything that was going on.

"Lestrade, could you hail a cab quickly? I am going to take Holmes back with me, I will look after him. I think it will be better than sending him to the hospital."

"Are you certain Doctor?"

"Yes Lestrade, quite sure." I said before walking back over to the prostrate form of my friend.

It wasn't long before a cab had been summoned and we were heading towards my house. Holmes' head was resting on my shoulder. He probably had many broken bones to be fixed, and the blood loss was quite considerable. But he would get better, I would see to it that he did.

As I looked down at my broken friend, a wave of guilt and anger passed over me. How could I have been so foolish and careless not to notice something was wrong when I hadn't heard from him in a while. If I had been a better friend, and visited him more often perhaps all of this could have been avoided. For the rest of the journey I held Holmes close to me in an attempt to comfort him. I would make it my duty to see that he got better as soon as possible.

_**To Be Continued, should be updated soon. Please review if you get the chance, Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached my house we were met at the door by Mary, who looked shocked and disturbed by the sight of Holmes.

"Oh dear... bring him in quickly, we can put him in the spare room." I nodded at my wive, dear Mary could be so understanding and practical at times.

Mary helped me carry Holmes through the door and into the spare room, where we gently laid him down on the bed. Whilst Mary went to get some towels and water as well as my medical bag; I began to remove Holmes' blood stained and torn shirt, bracing myself for the wounds that lay beneath it. He flinched as the fabric brushed against the cuts. There was a large knife wound, at least ten inches long that ran diagonally across his chest and body, as well as various cuts and bruises. His left arm was badly bruised and bleeding, most likely a compound fracture that had pierced the skin. I gently felt his ribs checking for any broken bones, there were at least three broken ribs, but luckily none of them seemed to be obstructing his breathing, as ragged and weak as it was. His face was torn and cut with abrasions and knife wounds, and blood trickled from his broken nose, he had a black eye and his deathly pale skin was littered with bruises and cuts. There was a large gash on his forehead from which flowed copious amounts of blood. Never had I seen my dear friend in such a poor state.

Mary reappeared with the supplies and I took a towel from her, trying to staunch the profuse bleeding from the large cut on his chest.

" Is there anything I can do John to help?" Mary looked at me with understanding eyes.

" Yes, could you please get some morphine from my bag please? He will need quite a bit more than the average patient, seeing as though he is so familiar with the drug." Mary nodded and set about the job. With the morphine administered, I now set about cleaning the wounds. It was a tedious job, but I set about it in a methodical way, Holmes winced occasionally at the sting of rubbing alcohol, but other than that all went quite smoothly.

With the wounds cleaned, it was now time to stitch up and dress the cuts and abrasions. I worked slowly and carefully, if I didn't get the stitches right Holmes would end up with a great deal of scar damage. I cringed as I set Holmes' broken arm and leg back in to place, he cringed in pain and sweat broke out on his forehead, but he made no sound, he was an incredibly tough man. Mary stopped in every so often to see if I needed or wanted anything, but the only thing I wanted right now was for my greatest friend to be alright and safe.

Over three hours later, finally satisfied with my handy work I draped a blanket over Holmes' bare shoulder and collapsed in a nearby chair. I meant to be keeping watch over him, but I am embarrassed to admit that I eventually drifted off to sleep; exhausted by the events of the day.

_**To Be Continued, Please review if you get the chance. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke about four hours after falling asleep during my silent vigil over Holmes. Something which I was extremely embarrassed and ashamed about. I slowly sat up and stretched my sore back, reminding myself not to fall asleep in a wooden chair again anytime soon, when I heard a muffled sob. I glanced over at Holmes, he seemed to be having a nightmare and I managed to catch the words.

" Where is Watson, what have you done with him?" and "You wouldn't do that, surely not." and most heart wrenching of all were the muffled sobs of " No Watson... Watson, I'm so sorry dear friend."

I stumbled out of my chair and hurried to Holmes' side. I patted his forehead reassuringly and whispered calmly."

" It's alright Holmes, it's me Watson. I'm here now."

Holmes' eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice, there was a mad look in his tear filled eyes. It tore my heart to see my friend so broken and hurt.

" Watson?" he brought a hand up to my face in disbelief "Watson it really is you, You're alive! Oh thank god you're alive, you're alive..." He broke down in to hysterics at this point and I saw a tear fall from his eye. Holmes turned away from me suddenly, embarrassed by his display of emotion. I caught his arm and pulled him back to face me.

" Watson" he began weakly " I am not in my right mind, and I do not wish for you to see me like this."

" Holmes, I can help you, you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me. Won't you please just listen to me." I pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"Watson, please... please stop." he muttered weakly.

I ignored him and he finally gave up and started to relax a bit more. I felt his head rest upon my shoulder, and he started sobbing silently, I could feel the tears as they landed on my clean shirt. All the while I held him and rubbed small circles in his back in an attempt to calm the man, never before had I seen my friend in such a state.

I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually he leaned back and looked at me with his tear stained face.

" I am sorry Watson." He said after a while.

I smiled sadly, it was apparent to me that he was apologizing for his display of emotion, something that he would consider a sign of weakness. Holmes was afraid that I would think less of him for this, I of course thought no such thing.

" Holmes it is nothing, there is nothing for you to be apologizing about."

" But..." he began, I cut him of before he could finish his statement and I noticed that he was still quite shaken from the nightmare.

" Holmes you have done nothing wrong, please understand that dear friend. Now, you will tell me about that dream of yours but first you must eat something."

I stood up and walked over to the door. I glanced back at him, to my surprise he nodded slowly in agreement, although I very much doubt that he had agreed with anything that I had just said.

_**To Be Continued. Please review if you get the chance, Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

To my immense relief Holmes relented and ate quite a large portion of food, which he consumed rather quickly as though he hadn't had any food in weeks. Guilt came flooding back to me as I realized that this was likely the case. It was quite obvious that his captors weren't in the least bothered about his health. Holmes had always been thin, but this was about as thin as I had ever seen him. I recalled noticing how thin he had felt earlier when I had been holding him, he was just skin and bone at this point.

The plates were promptly cleared from the room. Now had come the time for him to tell me about his nightmare and some of the events that had taken place in the past weeks, in the dreadful building in which he had been found. Holmes realized it was time and he took a deep breath as though mentally preparing himself for what lay ahead, he could act as though everything was alright but I new better than that and could see through it instantly.

" Take your time old friend, there's no rush." I said, encouraging him to speak.

" I suppose you would like to know about that horribly irrational dream,the after effects of a brain stagnating for a whole month on end." Holmes was trying to keep up good spirits and act as though everything were normal.

" In your own time Holmes, it is apparent to me how much this has affected you, no matter how much you wish to hide it." I replied softly.

" It would seem that you have seen right through this facade. I should have known better than to keep things from you dear Watson, it appears little gets by you these days." He smiled sadly at me and pain filled his eyes. "Alright then I shall tell it how it is." he continued " Leading up to my capture, I had been working on a very high profile case, concerning some very respectable and important members of this society, to which secrecy and discretion keep me from revealing their names." Holmes took a deep breath before continuing. "This particular case was the reason for my capture. My inhospitable captors were desperate to get the information and were determined to do whatever it took to get it. They had many techniques and tactics for extracting information, they were not successful I might add, but I will admit that they came terribly close." It was a few moments before he continued.

"Physical torture was one of their tactics which I'm sure is evident." he motioned at his body with his unbroken arm." Their other tactic was somthing more along the lines of mental torture or torment, something which I confess almost broke me." His voice drew sad as the sentence trailed off. I swallowed nervously not liking the sound of what was coming next.

" They would often tell me a number or falsehoods, in order to make me feel useless and hopeless, and this is where the story ties into your question of the nightmare, I'm afraid that it was involving you dear friend." Holmes closed his eyes slowly for a second and I noticed his hand was shaking. Nervousness filled me but I sat patiently, he needed some time.

**_" How could you, you sick monster!" I felt sick to my stomach and I was conscious of slowly standing up as fast as my injuries would allow me to, and walking over to the man who was speaking. He stood there smiling at me with an amused expression upon his face, which only worked in increasing my boiling rage. _**

**_Two guards stood by the door to the room, I was aware of them asking the man if he wanted them to restrict me. The man simply shook his head and the two guards took a step backwards. I charged at the man and with all my remaining strength I managed to throw a strong cross directed straight at his nose, the punch connected with a loud crack, and blood flowed from the man's now broken nose. A stunned expression made its way on to the man's face, he slowly reached up to feel his nose, and as he pulled his hand away the stunned face was replaced by one of immense anger._**

**_" Get him." He pointed at me, his finger trembling. " And punish him."_**

**_The two guards rushed forward and seizing one of my arms each, they slammed me in to the wall knocking the air out of me. I slowly slid down the wall. Before I even had the chance to catch my breath, one of them kicked me in the ribcage, which resulted in a crack as the bone broke. I gritted my teeth and muffled a shout, I was determined not to give my tormentors the satisfaction of a scream._**

**_After a while they left, but the pain was still there, perhaps even worse was the anguish and dread. At least their presence had been a distraction from the devastating information that their boss had just given me. A nauseous feeling was building in my stomach. 'What would I do now? I would never forgive myself, I was certain of that.' These thoughts ran through my head, and I wanted to shout out in anger and pain. 'This was all my fault, I could have prevented this somehow, couldn't I have? Then again it was my fault that he had been dragged into this whole mess, and now my dear friend had been made to pay for my own mistakes! If_**_ only_**_ I hadn't been such an idiot!'_**

**_My brain was muddled by an onslaught of accusations and harsh thoughts. All logic and reasoning had left me and I could feel the cracks forming in that cold mask I had crafted and perfected as it slipped slowly down my face, I didn't care anymore. I didn't even try to catch it. There was no one there to see me, and how much was it worth anyhow._**

**_It was like I was having some kind of panic attack or mental breakdown. I could feel all rational thoughts drifting off and spiraling away from me. I began to sweat, my vision became clouded and a headache set in as the frustration grew in size. I had to get out of this dark claustrophobic room. I could almost feel the musty and mold covered walls closing in around me._**

**_'I have to get out, anywhere, anywhere but here!' and then suddenly as fast as it had set on the nervousness and claustrophobia turned to rage and I suddenly felt the need to strike something, or throw something. I tried to take a deep breath to calm down but it did nothing. Eventually the rage became too much and I struck out and punched the stone wall with all of the strength I had left._**

**_I pulled back my hand. The knuckles were now torn and speckled with blood. Oddly, I felt no pain from it, I slouched down against the wall cradling my torn hand, exhausted and completely alone._**

(Back to Story, Watsons POV)

Holmes slowly opened his eyes and to my surprise I saw that they were filled with tears.

" Whilst I was under their control, they told me that you….. that you had been killed." Holmes' voice began to waver.

"I confess that this broke me, and made me realize how lost I really would be without you. You are like a brother to me Watson." Holmes smiled sadly at me trying to clear the tears from his eyes. I had never heard such a confession from my friend. I took a deep breath before speaking, there was something that I needed him to hear, and some apologies I felt I needed to make.

" Holmes, I feel terribly guilty about this whole thing; surely I could have prevented this whole catastrophe. If I had only been a better friend perhaps I could have noticed that something was wrong." I blurted this out nervously.

"Hush now Watson." He said rubbing my shoulder. "Do not go about blaming yourself, you have done nothing wrong; can't you see that? You have done absolutely nothing wrong; please understand that. You are not to blame for any of this mess. Please do not go around beating yourself up over it, for both your sake and mine, please I implore you. I have never had such a friend as you and I couldn't find a better one if I tried.

**Author's note: Please review if you get the chance. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Watson POV

" Mary, I'm so worried about him." I was standing in the sitting room, pacing back and forth; filled with nervous energy.

" I'm sure with some care and time, he will recover promptly." My wife replied calmly.

" No, it's not just that Mary." I said turning to look at her, " Well I am still extremely concerned about blood-loss and infection, but that's not all."

" Then what is it John?"

I sighed and sat down infront of her, burying my head in my hands. I sat like this for a few minutes before slowly looking up at Mary, who was patiently waiting for me to speak.

" He's not the same, there's something different about him. I managed to get him to tell me what happened, well he did and now I rather wish I hadn't asked. I'm afraid for his mental health, and I just don't know what to do anymore Mary." I buried my head in my hands once more, and took a deep breath before continuing.

" It pains me greatly to see those wounds, and to think of what he has endured, all whilst I have been sat here comfortable and warm all winter, Oh god Mary, to think of all that he has gone through; the whip marks upon his back, the burns, and broken bones, to think... " I paused before continuing as I had begun to choke out my words. " That anyone could be so cruel, ruthless, and unfeeling that they could inflict such pain and suffering on another human is horrific." I sobbed out the words in anguish.

For a good part of the next hour, Mary tried endlessly to comfort me.

" John, it will be alright, but it is going to take time. You need to take a quick break and get out of the house for an hour, I will tend to Holmes." I was about to object to this but Mary cut me off before I could speak. " No John I will here none of it. Go take a quick walk at least, I will be fine and so will Holmes. Oh, and would you like me to telegram your practice to let them know you will not be in for the rest of the day and tomorrow?"

" No it's alright Mary, I will walk there now, it is not far. You are right I do need to clear my mind for a few minutes."

I pulled on my coat, and walk out of the door. The cool brisk air struck me as I left the warmth of my house and I pulled my scarf tight around my neck to keep the cold at bay. Taking deep breaths I strode down the street in the direction of my practice, trying to let my mind wander and enjoy the glorious weather.

**Sorry this took so long to update, Thanks for reading. Please review if you get the chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

My walk continued on through the busy and frantic streets of the great city. Men and women walked up and down the road, while the wheels of Hansom cabs rattled over the cobblestones.

It wasn't long however before I reached the door to my shared medical practice. I tapped lightly on the door which was promptly opened by one of the assistants.

"Good morning Doctor Watson, how are you?"

"Holding up, thank you." I said with a sad smile. " Is Doctor Jamison in today? I need to speak with him about something." I asked.

"Yes sir, he is just in his office, is there anything else I can do for you?"

" No thank you, that is all." I nodded farewell and scurried off down the hallway.

I had known Mark Jamison for many years and we have shared a practice for five. He was a good natured man and a very talented doctor. I knocked gently on the door to his office and awaited a reply.

"Yes" came the muffled reply from behind the door. The hinges creaked as I slowly opened the thick wooden door.

" Ah, Doctor, how can I assist you?" Jamison asked kindly.

" I was wondering if I could talk to you about something for a second, something quite serious."

" Certainly , take a seat." came the good natured reply from Jamison.

I pulled out the chair across from his desk and sat down in it.

"I'm afraid I will have to be absent from work for the rest of the week, and I was wondering if that would be too inconvenient to you." I felt guilty for asking so much of him.

" Don't you worry about it, it will be no trouble at all, this is the slow season after all, but..." Jamison paused " is something the matter Watson? You can tell me you know, and perhaps I will be able to help you."

I took a deep breath " It's actually about my good friend Sherlock Holmes, a few days ago he was found in an abandoned building, it seems as though he had been kept there for months, all the while I had assumed he was out of town; he has the habit of leaving the city without a word. Whilst he was there though he was subjected to torture, and beating. He lost a lot of blood and is incredibly malnourished, he has several broken bones and some very deep cuts. When they first found him and I saw Holmes, I thought I had lost him. I was sure he was dead," I paused and took I shaky breath. "I'm sorry, it's just quite a difficult thing." Jamison nodded understandingly at this and I continued. "He is far from healed, and it will take time both mentally and physically, although I am determined. I believe with some care and time, there is a chance for him to return to his old self."

Jamison looked at me intently for a few moments and then began to speak.

" I admire your dedication and loyalty Watson, Holmes is very lucky to have a friend like you. There are few people who will so willingly devote themselves to the aid of another human being. It is a quality I look up to and hold in the highest respect. You may certainly take the week off. I will cover your appointments and so will my assistant, and If you are in need of more time just tell me and I will see what I can do."

"Thank you so much, I am very grateful." I bowed my head and walked out of the door, hurrying back to my house. I was anxious to see the face of my dear friend.

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you get the chance.**


End file.
